Three New Members
by ShadyBoyM
Summary: There are three new members to the herd. Who are they? Who Does Diego like? Who does Crash and Eddie fall for? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Ice Age characters but i do own Sara, Emmy and Andrea.**

Chapter 1

"Admit it" Sid said "No." said Diego. "Come on you know you like her." "I do not." "Yeah you do." "No I don't." "You do." "I should eat you." Diego said hoping

to scare Sid into shutting up. "You know you love me." Sid said trying to get him mad. Diego pounced on the sloth. "Shut up Sid now." said Diego said sternly.

"Jeez calm down its not my fault you like Sara." said Sid who was on the floor thanks to Diego. Sara the saber who Sid thinks Diego likes, just joined them a few

days ago. She was alone and Ellie thought it was a good idea for her join since she wouldn't harm anyone and she wouldn't have to fend for herself anymore.

Diego got off Sid and walked off. Manny walked up and saw Sid on the floor and Diego walking off. "What's up with him?". Asked Manny. "He's mad because

he knows he likes Sara but won't admit it." said the sloth. "In other words your bugging him." said Manny. He already knew Diego was being bugged by Sid. It

what Sid does he knew that and so did everyone else. Diego went back to where Ellie and the others where. He saw Sara talking to Ellie. He looked the other way

trying to find something else to get his attention. He liked her a little but he wouldn't tell anyone that, he would never hear the end of it. Not from Crash, Eddie or

Sid. Manny would make a joke or two. Ellie might say how cute or Something like that. Diego decided to take a nap. "Look there's Diego." said Ellie. Sara looked

at him and looked away. "So I'm guessing you like him?" Sara blushed a little. "No." she replied trying to fool her. "Come on who do you think your kidding?" " I

know you do." Ellie said with a smile. "Come on girl admit it you like him." "Fine I kind of do." Sara said quietly. "Ohhh I knew it." "Soooo when you gonna tell

him?" asked Ellie. Sara pretended no to hear. " I'm sorry I didn't hear you." "When you gonna tell him?" "W-what?" Asked a nervous Sara. "When are you going

to tell him you like him?" asked Ellie. Sara has been trying to avoid this question. But with Ellie it's hard to avoid. Crash and Eddie walked up with a stick each

and started sword fighting. This was a perfect distraction for her. Ellie was too busy watching her brothers to ask anymore questions. Sara slipped away but

watched a little more of Crash and Eddie sword fight. She then ran into Manny. "Hey Sara." said Manny. "Hi Manny." replied Sara. "So um how are you?" asked

Sara. "I'm fine." replied Manny. "Wonder where Diego went?" asked Manny. Sara blushed at the mention of his name. "Um I don't know." Replied Sara. Manny

didn't see her blush but went to go find Ellie. "I'll see you later Sara." Said the mammoth. "Bye Manny." said Sara. Diego laid down and went to sleep but before

he fell asleep took one more look at Sara and fell asleep. Sara looked at the sleeping saber and wondered why he was asleep so early in the day. She walked by

him quietly so she wouldn't wake him. "Hmm." she wondered. "What is there to do now?" Diego woke up and looked at her. A little bored?" he asked. He wasn't

really asleep he just had his eyes closed. "Did I wake you?" asked Sara. "No." he replied. "I was going to take a nap but can't fall asleep." "Oh so do you want to

do anything?" Sara asked. "Hmm want to take a walk?" asked Diego. Sara smiled and said "Sure." The sabers started there walk. "So how do you like the herd so

far." asked Diego. "I love being with you guys." replied Sara. "You guys are so much fun." giggled Sara. "Manny is nice, Ellie is fun to talk too, Crash and Eddie

are fun to watch, there always doing something. And Sid well he's odd at times, and then there's you." "What about me?" asked Diego. "Uhh." Sara stuttered.

"Um your a great friend Diego." "Uh thanks." replied Diego "Your a great friend too." "Aww thanks Diego." Sara said as she licked him on the cheek. Diego

blushed a little at this. Sara turned red when she realized what she had done. "Um I um sorry." was all Sara was able to say. "It's ok." Diego still blushing a little.

"That felt kinda nice."I'm glad no one saw me do that." Sara said getting her color back. "Yeah." Diego agreed. "We wouldn't hear the end of it from the herd." "I

think we should head back soon." "Alright." said Sara and with that they headed back to the others. Little did the two sabers know someone had saw or

someones. Crash and Eddie had seen the whole thing from the tree they where in. "Haha she kissed him." laughed Eddie. "Did you see how red they turned." said

Crash. "Aww I thought it was really cute." said a female voice. "It was cute and funny." said another. One voice belonged to Emmy and the other to her sister

Andrea. The boys had met the girls when they where going through the trees looking for stuff to throw at Sid. The girls decided to join them because it was

safer to travel with the others then alone and get eaten by hawks, and they started to like the boys. "Should we head back to the heard?" asked Crash. "Yeah we

should, the others don't know Emmy and Andrea are coming with us we have to tell them." answered Eddie. The four possums got back to the herd. "Ellie is it

ok if Andrea and Emmy join us?" asked Eddie. "Sure if they want to." answered Ellie. "Cool!" said a happy Crash. "Everyone this is Emmy and Andrea." Eddie s

Said introducing the new members. Everyone said "Hi." "this is Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, and Sara. "Hi everyone." said Emmy. "Sup." was all Andrea said. Emmy

just gave her a look. "So where did you guys meet?" asked Ellie. "Well." started Emmy. "We where looking for something to eat when we noticed two possums

in a tree and me and my sister went to investigate." "And now where here." finished Andrea. "Yeah." said Eddie. "After we finished the sword fight we went to

explore and then we saw...." Eddie glanced at Sara and then Diego. "We saw the girls and asked if they wanted to joins us." "Hmm." was all Ellie said. "Well ok."

"What next." asked Diego. "I don't know." replied Manny. "Should we keep going or stay here?" asked Ellie.

**Where will they go? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Ice Age characters but ****I**** do own Sara, Emmy and Andrea**

Chapter 2

"I don't know." said Manny. "Well it is a nice place." said Emmy. She was right it was a nice place. Not too much snow, the grass was green. It also had trees

for Emmy, Andrea, Eddie and Crash to go up in. "I think we should stay." said Sara. "Yeah let's stay." said Diego. "Wanna stay cause your girlfriend wants too

hmm?" whispered Sid. "Shut up Sid." Diego whispered back. "Alright it's settled." said Ellie "Were staying." When everyone settled down Diego grabbed Sid.

"Hey! what's the big idea?" asked an annoyed Sid. "Sid why do you keep going on with this I like Sara thing?" asked Diego "Because you do." replied Sid. "Plus

if you didn't why would you ask me this?" "Hmm?" "I'm afraid if I don't stop this now you might say it out loud and she might hear." replied Diego. "Anyways

Sid stop saying that ok?" "Nah." said Sid. "This is way more fun." "I'm gonna keep going until you admit it." "Theres no reasoning with you is there?" asked an

annoyed Diego. "Nope." said Sid. "Oh Sara!" said Sid. "Shut up Sid!" "Yes?" said Sara trotting up to them. "Diego has something to tell you." Sid said quickly and

then hid behind her to avoid Diego. "What did you want to tell me Diego?" asked Sara. "I wanted to tell you Sid is and idiot." Diego said looking at Sid with a sly

smile. "Hey!" said a mad Sid. "Thats not funny!" Sara just giggled. Sid walked away a little mad. "So what did you really want to tell me?" Asked Sara after Sid

had left. "Nothin really." replied Diego. "Sid called you over to get on my nerves." "Is that so? Sara said. "Yeah." Diego replied. "Sids werid." giggled Sara.

"Very." laughed Diego. They headed back towards the herd after they finished making fun of Sid. They both sat down and looked at there surroundings. "Its

really nice here." said Sara looking around. "Yeah." was all Diego said. Buck came walking up to everyone. "Hey all." Buck said. "Buck!" exclaimed Diego. "I

thought you stayed with Rudy?" "I got bored with him so I decided to come here with you all and well my pineapple divorced me so I have nothin else to do."

"You take one bite and all of a sudden your a horrible person." "Anyway who are these three young ladies?" "This is Sara and the Emmy and her sister Andrea."

said Ellie. "So how ya been Buck?" asked Manny. "Eh fine I guess." Buck replied. "I also can spell my name now." Buck said proudly. "You couldn't before?"

asked Andrea. "Nope." said Buck. "But I can now, watch!" Buck got a stick and spelled his name in the snow. "See?" said a very proud Buck. "Um Buck?" said

Ellie who read what he wrote in the snow. "Buck isn't spelled with an F." Buck looked at what he wrote. "Whoops, now I see why my pineapple was mad when

I did it the first time." He fixed his mistake. "There that's better." said Manny. "I don't know about you but I'm tired." Buck went to sleep by a tree. "Wonder how

he got out of there?." asked Sid. "The only way is blocked off." "I don't know but it's were talking about Buck he always finds a way." replied Manny. Sara was

wandering around after meeting Buck and saw the playground Manny had built. Peaches came up to her and looked at her. She looked at Peaches and patted her

head with her paw. "Your so cute." she told the baby mammoth. Peaches just smiled at her. She soon heard rustling and pounced on who was making that noise

but it was Diego. She got off him when she saw it was him. "Sorry Diego." aplogized Sara. "Its ok." repiled Sara. "Peaches is soo cute." Sara said to Diego.

"Makes me want a baby." "You want a baby mammoth?" asked Diego. "No" giggled Sara. "Cubs of my own and besides a mammoth would hurt a LOT." Diego

laughed a little. "Yeah that's true." "Do you want any cubs someday?" Sara asked. "Someday I would." replied Diego. Sara just looked at Peaches one more time

and left. The two sabers left the playground and went to the others. It was getting late and they would soon be falling asleep. It got dark and everyone was

asleep. Diego shivered a little since it was cold that nite. Sara saw this and layed down next to him to keep warm and they both felt warmer. Diego hoped Sid

didn't see this but other then that he didn't mind. They finally fell asleep and got a good nights rest. Diego woke up and saw Sara still next to him. The others

were still asleep. He was glad too, noone needed to know about this and Sid really didn't need to know about this. There was a river nearby he went to it and

caught a fish to eat. After that he caught one more to bring back. He put the fish he caught in front of Sara and went back to sleep since it was still early. Sara

woke up to the smell of fish. She saw the fish and wondered who put it there. She ate it anyways. She looked at Diego and wondered if he did it. "Hmm." she

wondered out loud. Everyone started to wake up. Diego finally woke up and looked around. He yawned and wondered what everyone else was doing. "Did you

give me the fish Diego?" asked Sara. "Yeah." replied Diego looking at the ground. "Thanks it was good." Diego looked at her. "Uh your welcome."

**Wh****at will happen next?**** R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the Ice Age characters but ****I**** do own Sara, Emmy and Andrea**** (Ammy)**

Chapter 3

"So what ya wanna do?" asked Diego. "Hmm I'm not sure anything is fine with me." replied Sara

Meanwhile with the possums

"So Ammy." asked her sister. "What you call me?!" replied Andrea. "Your old name mom gave you." replied Emmy. "That was a long time ago." defended

Andrea. "So?" Emmy countered. "Well I'm not used to being called that anymore." Andrea said trying to win. "Well I always thought it was cute." said Emmy

trying to embaress her sister. "Shut up." said an annoyed Andrea."What ya fighting about." asked Crash who was walking up to the girls. "Oh nothing." said

Andrea. "She doesn't want to be called by her old nickname." Emmy told Crash. "What was it." asked Crash. "Ammy." said Emmy. "Our mom gave it to her."

"Whats wrong with it?" "It sounds like a nice name." Complimented Crash. "You think?" asked Andrea. "Yup." replied Crash. "Ok." said Ammy. "So now what?"

asked Emmy. "I was on my way to get breakfest." said Crash. "That sounds good." said a hungry Ammy. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "Sure." said Crash.

"Emmy could you go wake up Eddie?" asked Crash. "I couldn't wake him up." "Sure we will meet up with you in a few minutes." said Emmy as she started off

to wake up Eddie. Emmy found Eddie still asleep in a tree. She went up the tree and tried to wake him up. "Eddie wake up it's time for breakfest." Emmy said

trying to wake up the possum. Eddie started to open his eyes and said "already?" He thought it was Crash. His vision became less blurry and he saw Emmy

instead of Crash. "Em." was all he said before he fell to the floor. "Ow." said Eddie. He had lost his grip on his tail when he saw Emmy since Ellie or Crash

usually were the one who woke him up. Emmy came down the tree and went to him. "Are you ok!?" asked a concerned Emmy . "Yeah I'm fine I just didn't

expect you to wake me up it's usually Crash who does that." "Sorry it just that Crash asked me to come and wake you up." said Emmy. "It's ok, so you wanna

get breakfest?" asked Eddie. "Sure." said a smiling Emmy. The two went caught up with Ammy and Crash. But the two had noticed Emmy and Eddie. They

stopped and looke at each other then at Ammy and Crash. "There holding hands." whipsered Emmy. "I know." Eddie whispered back. Ammy and Crash where

walking toward a berry bush holding hands. "What do we do?" asked Emmy. "Hmm." pondered Eddie. "Interrupt?" "Well like we have a choice." Emmy said

and the yelled there names. "Ammy! Crash! Where are you?" Ammy and Crash let go quickly and Crash said "Over here!" The four possums finally met up and

went to work on the berry bush eating there fair share. After there breakfest the went back to the herd everyone was up and about. Eddie had to ask his brother

what happened. When Ammy was with Emmy he asked. "Dude you where holding her hand!" said Eddie. "No I wasn't." Crash said trying to pretend he had no

idea what he was talking about. "Me and Emmy saw you too." Eddie said not fooled one bit. "Oh." said Crash. "Well it sorta just happened." explained Crash. "We

where walking and it just happened." "Yeah that explains it." joked Eddie. Ammy excuse was the same. "So what happened?" asked Emmy. "Well we were

walking the next thing you know where holding hands." "Aww that's cute, so you guys gonna go out?" questioned her sister. Ammy just blushed. "Uh I don't

know we just held hands no big deal." "Right." said Emmy. "What about you and Eddie hmm?" question Ammy. "What about us?" replied Emmy. "You like him

don't you?" Ammy said with a sly smile. "Do not." defended Emmy. She did but she wouldn't admit it. "Right well I'm gonna go explore." Ammy then went up in

a tree where there was a hole. "Emmy I found a hole." Emmy went up the tree too and saw the hole. "Wow we could live in here." said Emmy. The possum

brothers saw the girls go up the tree and followed. They made it up and saw the hole they where in. "What ya doing." asked Eddie. "Ammy found this awesome

hole that were gonna live in." said Emmy. "Cool said Crash. The could see almost everything from there. They soon saw the sabers walk by. "Diego." said

Manny who was walking up to them. "Could you help me clean up the playground?" "Yeah sure Manny" replied Diego. "I'll see you later Sara." "Ok I'll go talk to

Ellie while your busy." said Sara. After Diego was done he was on his way back to Sara when he ran into Sid. "So Diego when ya gonna ask Sara out." asked

Sid. "Your an idiot." replies Diego. "Come on you know you like her." "Shut it Sid." replied Diego. "I don't hear you saying otherwise." countered Sid. Diego was

getting frustrated. "So when are ya asking her out?" Sid asked again. "Sid I am not going to ask Sara out now stop asking me." Diego finally said. Sid pointed and

Diego looked to where he was pointing and he saw Sara was behind him. She just turned away and walked off. "Sara wait!" Diego called but she kept on

walking. He went after her and caught up. "Sara I'm sorry." "Yeah so am I." "I need to talk to you." Diego said. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him.

"Yeah?" "Sid was bugging back there and...." "I get it you don't like me that way." Sara said. "No it's just that he was getting on my nerves since he keeps asking

me stuff like this and always bugs me." "I only told him no because he wants me too I want to do something only if I want too." "Oh well thanks for clearing that

up I guess." Sara said still sad. "Sara um." Diego asked. "Yeah?" she replied looking at the ground. "Will you go out with me?" Diego asked expecting a no.

**Wh****at will be her answer?**** R&R****!**

**Diego: Glad where done with that**

**Me: Heh thats what you think**

**Diego: I get the feeling this will end bad. **

**Me: No it will end good and you might be embaressed**

**Diego: How is that good for me? **

**Me: Well its good for me hahaha. **

**Diego: Just review *walks away***


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the Ice Age characters but ****I**** do own Sara, Emmy and Andrea**** (Ammy)**

Chapter 4

Saras ears perked up and she pounced on him and gave him an akward hug and said "I would love too!" Diego smiled even if he was on the floor. "Great!" said a

happy Diego. Sara got off him so he could get up. "So what time are we leaving?" asked Sara. "Um before sundown sound good to you?" asked Diego. "Sure

sounds great." replied Sara. Ellie and Manny had come to see what was up and over heard them. "You two are going out?" asked Ellie. "I guess we are." said

Diego. "Aww that's cute.". Cooed Ellie. "Ellie can you help me get ready?" asked Sara who was blushing a little. "Sure come on" replied Ellie. The two girls left.

"So I take it you like her?" asked Manny. "I do." replied Diego. "Congrats." said Manny. "I have no idea what to do Manny, I have never been out with anyone."

Diego said a little worried. "Got any advice?" "Hmmm." thought Manny. "Sorry can't think of anything." "Well what did you do with Ellie?" asked Diego. "I had a

kid with her." replied Manny" "I know that, wait you didn't really do anything to get with her did you?" Diego asked. "Nope, you were there you should know."

Manny reminded him. "Don't worry Diego you will do fine." "I hope so." said a still worried Diego.

With the girls.

"I knew you two would end up going out." said Ellie with a smile. Sara just blushed. "I'm a little nervous." said a very nervous Sara. "A little?" asked Ellie. "Ok

a lot." replied Sara. "You will be fine." Ellie said trying to calm her down. "I hope so, how did it go with you and Manny when you first met?" asked Sara. "It was

odd at first but it got better with time and now we have Peaches." Said Ellie. "But you have nothing to worry about." "True but Wait! He never said what we

would be doing!" Sara told Ellie in a panic.

With the guys.

"Manny I never thought of what we were gonna do I just asked her." Diego said more worried then ever. "That is a problem." replied Manny. "What would a

saber do?" "Hunt?" asked Diego. "Well you could do that cause I can't think of anything." Manny said. "Could you go ask for me?" asked Diego. "Alright then."

Manny said somewhat annoyed. He went and met up with Ellie. "You playing messenger too?" asked Manny. "Yup." replied Ellie. "Sara wants to know what are

they going to do?" "Diego wants to know if hunting is alright?" asked Manny. Ellie went back and asked and soon came back. "She said ok." said Ellie. "Alright i'll

tell him. Manny said has went to go tell Diego. Manny made it back to Diego to tell him the news. "She said it's fine." Manny said to Diego. "Ok thanks Manny."

replied Diego. "Manny I was wondering." asked Diego. "How did you compliment Ellie?" "Why?" asked the mammoth. "Well I might want to compliment Sara

but I don't know what to say." "Well I told Ellie her butt was big one time." "She took that as a compliment?" asked Diego with a I don't believe you look on his

face. "Yup." replied Manny. "Seriously?" asked the saber. "Yeah what's hard to believe about that?" asked Manny. "Well I didn't think anyone would take that as a

compliment." "I don't think I could say that to Sara." finished Diego. "Why not?" asked Manny. "I want to compliment her not insult her." replied Diego. "Ellie

didn't take it as an insult." Manny countered. "It was probably luck and besides just because it worked for you doesn't mean it will work for me." said Diego.

"Thats true." Manny said. "So is there anything else." asked Sara. "No I don't think so. Answered Ellie. "Wait I got an idea." said Ellie. She got a peach and

squeezed the juice around Sara's neck with her trunk. "There to make smell so good Diego won't be able to resist you." Ellie said to the saber. Sara blushed.

"Where just friends." Sara tried to tell the mammoth. "Yeah right and so are me and Manny." replied Ellie. "I remember when me and Manny got together and the

compliment he gave me." "What did he say?" asked Sara. "He told me my butt was big." replied Ellie smiling. "Um you took that as a compliment?" asked Sara.

"Yeah it was the sweetest thing he ever told me." cooed Ellie. "Well it's time." said Diego. They both left. Manny wanted to see Ellie and Diego was going to pick

up Sara. They both found the girls. "Hey Ellie." said Manny. "Hi Sara are you ready?" asked Diego. "Yeah I am." Sara replied. "Wow you look great."

complimented Diego. "Thanks." Sara said who was blushing a little. "Ok let's go." Diego said. The two sabers both went off and left Manny and Ellie alone. They

caught there dinner and ate. Diego was unsure of what to do next. It's not like he does this everyday. "So what do you want to do next?" asked Diego. "Umm

wanna take a walk?" suggested Sara. "Sure." replied Diego. They took a walk by a lake that was near by. They were still unsure of what they were doing or even

how to end it. After the walk the decided to walk back to the others. "Thanks for taking me out Diego." Sara said and then licked his cheek and went to find Ellie.

"Your welcome." said Diego with a smile on his face. Manny then walked up to him. "So how did it go?" asked Manny.

**Me: so how did it go?**

**Diego: Not telling**

**Me: awww ill find out from Sara **

**Diego: grrr**

**Me: Anywho you know what to do.**

**Sara: review?**

**Me: yup**

**Diego: *licks her cheek***

**Sara: *blush***

**Me: haha!**

**How did it go? **** R&R****!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the Ice Age characters but ****I**** do own Sara, Emmy and Andrea**** (Ammy)**

Chapter 5

"It went fine." said Diego. "Thats good." replied Manny. "So what did you guys do?" asked Manny. "Well we ate and took a walk by a lake." answered Diego.

"Thats it?" 'Manny asked expecting more. "Yeah what did you expect?" asked Diego. Manny just shrugged. "So what you two do?" asked a excited Ellie. "We

caught some dinner and took a walk by the lake." replied Sara. "Thats it?" asked Ellie. "Yeah why? Did you expect more?" countered Sara. "Kinda." was the only

reply Ellie could think of. "Well I'm happy how it turned out." said Sara who sighed contently. The guys walked into the cave talking. "Yeah she smelled good,

smelled kind of like peaches." Diego told Manny. "Thats good I guess." replied Manny as they both entered the cave. "Thanks Diego." said Sara who was a little

pink. She then licked his cheek. "Um your welcome." said Diego trying to hide a smile. "Told you." said Ellie. Right after she said that the possums walked in.

"Sup." said Eddie. "What he said." said Crash. The girls walked in behind him. "So what are we up to this evening?" asked Emmy. "Not much." said Manny.

"Anyone wanna go watch the stars by the lake?" asked Ellie. She didn't get any objections so they all went to the lake but Sid stayed to watch Peaches along with

Buck. They all made it to the lake and sat down. "I'm suprised that anyone came." Ellie whispered to Manny. "Me too." replied Manny. "I thought they would all

say no." So Ammy why don't you go spend some time with Crash? Said Emmy with a smirk on her face. "Maybe I will." said Ammy with a I'm not afraid look

on her face. She walked by Crash and stood a few feet away from him and skipped a few rocks. Emmy made a motion for her to get closer. Ammy just stuck

her tounge back at her. "The stars look pretty." said a shy Ammy. "Yup." said Crash staring at them. She then laid down on the grass. Crash sat down next to

her. Her hand crept up next to his. She put her hand on top of his and they just stood like that for a while and Crash laid down too. The two were holding hands

totally forgetting everyone was there. Ellie just happened to turn her head and notice what was going on. She poked Manny with her trunk and pointed at them.

"There getting cozy." Manny quietly whispered. "I know, it's so good to finally see my brother to finally find someone, I thought they would play pranks for the

rest of there lives." Ellie said looking at the possums. "Hopefully not." replied Manny. Emmy just stared at her sister with Crash. "Hmm she really did it." Emmy

said to herself. "Did what?" asked Eddie. "I think she got a boyfriend." said Emmy who was pointing at Ammy and Crash. "Whoa Crash found a girlfriend." "I

thought I would never see the day." Eddie said still shocked his brother got someone. "Great now I lost my wingman of mayham." sighed Eddie. "If your looking

for a new wing person I could be your wingwoman." asked Emmy shyly. "Really?" asked Eddie. Emmy nodded. "Ok! First we get Crash and Ammy." said Eddie

who couldn't wait to mess with his brother. "Sure." Emmy said with a sly smile. Sara was watching the stars while Diego sat next to her watching the possums.

"Heh finally pay back." Diego said quietly. "What?" asked Sara a little confused. "Look over there." Diego said as he pointed with his paw. "Aww the possums are

together now." cooed Sara. "Yup and now I can make fun of him for all those tImes he got on my nerves." Diego said. "What did he do?" asked Sara. "Well he

shot rocks at me and Sid and jumped on me for almost no reason when we met Ellie." "So that's it?" asked Sara. "Pretty much but I still can't give up this

opportunity." "Well as long as you don't screw up there relationship." "Don't worry I won't." Diego said as he licked there cheek and looked back at the stars.

**So ya know what to do! **** R&R****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the Ice Age characters but ****I**** do own Sara, Emmy and Andrea**** (Ammy)**

**Well here's my Christmas Present to you a new chapter. ( Merry Christmas!)**

Chapter 6

"Wanna take a walk around the lake?" asked Diego. "Sure." replied Sara. The two sabers took a slow walk enjoying the lake at night. The moon wasn't out that

night but the stars were shining very brightly. Everything seemed perfect. "The stars are bright and beautiful tonight." Sara said to Diego. "Just like you." Diego

said queitly." Sara just smiled looking at the stars. She leaned her head against his. "Looks like we might have another couple." Manny said to Ellie while he

pointing with his trunk. "Yeah right, like they would admit it." replied Ellie. "True." amitted Manny. The two sabers walked back in silence. Diego watched as a

bug crossed his path. "Hmm ." Diego wondered quietly. He then picked up the bug as carefully as he could and put it on Sara's back. Sara felt something

crawling on her back. "Whats that!?" Sara asked a little freaked out. "A bug." Diego replied cooly. "A bug!?" "GET IT OFF!" "Its crawling!" Sara complained.

Diego chuckled a little. "Dont worry nothing is gonna happen to you it's just a bug." Diego tried to reassure her. "OFF!" Sara said as she shook the bug off.

"Whew that's better." Sara sighed in relief. Diego chuckled a little. "Funny was it bumpkin?" asked Sara. "Yes actually." replied Diego. "Oh really?" Sara asked as

she pounced on him. "Yes really." Diego replied. "Well we are just gonna have to fix that aren't we?" Sara just got off him and sat down. "Thats it?" asked Diego.

"For now, until I can think of some way to get you back. "I'm so scared." Diego said sarcasticly. Sara stuck her tounge out in return. "You should be." Sara said

with a smirk. "Anyway let's get back before they worry." Diego said heading in the direction of the others. "Alright." Sara simply replied. They made it finally

made it back to the others. After staring at a few fireflys flying around Ellie decided it was time for bed. "Alright it's time for bed everyone." Ellie said a little tired

herself. "Aww already?" asked Eddie. "Yes already." replied Ellie "Now let's go." "Fine." Eddie said not having much of a choice. They all made it back to the

cave. "Night everyone." Manny said before laying beside Ellie and falling asleep. The possums also said there good nights and went to bed. Sid and Buck were

already asleep. The only ones not asleep were the two sabers. "So staying up late are ya?" asked Sara who was yawning. "No not really." replied Diego. "I'll go to

sleep in a little while." "Good cause it's getting really late." Sara said looking towards the cave entrance. She then gently rubbed her head by Diegos and said

"Night." Before she finished speaking she heard a faint purring. "Huh?" "What was that?" Questioned Sara. "Diego did you just purr?" "Me?" "No of course not."

Diego said trying not to turn red. "Yes you did!" Sara said trying to get him to admit it. "I don't purr." replied Diego. He then laid down and closed his eyes.

"Night." he said. "Oh no you don't." Admit it Diego." Sara said not wanting to let him off so easy. He then started to snore to pretend he was asleep. "I'll get you

tomorrow." she said before going to sleep herself. "Whew." Diego thought to himself. "I can't believe I did that." he continued to think. With that thought he fell

asleep.

Next morning.....

Sara woke up to two possums on her sleeping on her back. "What the?" Sara asked sleepily. "Sup girl." replied Ammy who barely woke up herself. "Why are you

two on top of me?" "You have a comfy back." replied Emmy. "Yeah but that doesn't answer my question." Sara said wanting an answer. "Well we didn't feel like

sleeping in our tree." Emmy said hoping her answer would satsify the saber. "Oh." was Saras reply. "Anyway we gotta go get breakfest." Ammy said jumping off

her back. "Mhmm." agreed Emmy. The saber watched the two possums leave. "Hmm that was werid." she said to herself as she stretched. "Well I better get up

for the day." she said to noone yawning. She looked around the cave. She saw Manny and Ellie were gone with Peaches, Sid was still asleep, Crash and Eddie

were no where to be found, Buck was eating berries, and Diego was still asleep. "Diego are you gonna sleep all day?" asked Sara as she poked him with her paw.

He just mumbled. "Aye you never git him up that way." Buck said walking up to her. "Here allow me." the weasal said walking up to Diego. "Aye mate some tiger

is flirtin with your mate." "What!?" Diego said jumping to his feet from his sleep. "See told ya I get him up." Buck said as he was walking back to go finish his

berrys. Sara just giggled. "That wasn't funny." Diego said yawning. "Well it got you up didn't it?" the tigress said grinning. "It did but I planned on sleeping a little

longer." "Well you can't sleep forever." Sara said sarcastically. "Now since you woke me up I can't." Diego said rubbing his eye with his paw. She just stuck her

tounge at him in response.

**You have done it before! **** R&R****!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the Ice Age characters but ****I**** do own Sara, Emmy and Andrea**** (Ammy)**

Chapter 7

"Why did you need me up anyway?." asked Diego yawning. "No reason, just wanted to wake you to see if you wanted to go get breakfast." Sara said licking her paw. "Well I'm up now and I am a little hungry sooo let's go. Diego said ready to walk out of the cave. "Alright let's go." she said following him. "So I heard someone was sleeping on top of you?" asked Diego while he was looking around. "Yeah, I woke up and two possums were on me." repied Sara slightly embaressed. "Who exactly?" Crash and Eddie?" asked Diego. "Nope Emmy and Ammy." replied the tigress. "Why were they sleeping on you?" asked Diego curiously. "I have no idea I just woke up and they were on me." Sara explained. "Thats werid." replied Diego. "Maybe they were cold?" asked Diego. "Maybe... I'm gonna ask them later. replied Sara. "Ooh look breakfest." Sara said as she saw an antalope. "Nice, let's get it." Diego said eyeing it as well.

After they caught and ate there breakfast...

"That was good." Diego said licking his lips. "Yup, and your welcome for the breakfest I caught." replied Sara. "You caught?" asked Diego. "Yes I caught." replied Sara. "Well I helped!" Diego shot back. "Ok fine then WE caught, happy?" Sara said rolling her eyes. "Yes I am." Diego said replied as he tried pouncing on her but failed and ended up on the ground. "Pinned ya." Sara said standing over him with a smile. "You got lucky." Diego said getting up. He tried pouncing on her again but again ended up on the ground. "Pinned ya again." Sara said laughing. "And it wasn't luck, it was skill." she said letting him get up. "Right skill." Diego said sticking his tounge out at her. She just stuck her tounge right back. "Mature of you." Diego said with smirk. "Thank you." said Sara. "It's time to go back to the herd so let's go Mr. Mature." she said with a smirk. "Ok let's go." replied Diego. They finally made it back to the herd. Everyone was gone but Buck. "Aye finally your back." Buck said eating an apple he found. "I stayed behind to tell ya the rest went to the lake for a while and now I'm off." With that the weasel ran off to who knows where. The two sabers just looked at each other. "Um ok that was werid." Sara said looking at Diego. "I know well we got the day to ourselves I guess?" questioned Diego. "Yeah I guess we do, well at least you can go back to sleeping since I woke you so early." Sara said walking to a spot and laying down. "I'm gonna take a short cat nap." "Have fun kitten." Diego said with a chuckle. "I might do the same." "Ok." She replied and fell asleep.

Dream...

Sara was sitting down in the cave and saw Diego walk in. She started to stare at him. Little hearts started to appear over her head. "What the?" she questioned looking at them. Diego walked over to her and looked at the hearts. "Whats with the hearts?" asked Diego. "I don't know." replied Sara blushing. But Diego didn't notice, he caught one of the hearts and started to eat it. "Its not bad." Diego said. Sara just looked at him then at the hearts and tried it herself. "Hey it isn't that bad." she said then woke up.

"Huh?" Sara questioned as she looked around. "That was a werid dream." she told herself. "What was?" asked Diego who was a couple a feet away from her. "My dream." she responded. "What was it about?" he asked. "Well..." she started and explained the whole dream to him leaving out the part when she was staring at him. "Hmm werid." he said with a small laugh. "Yeah it was, I never had one like that." "Anyway want to join the others?" Sara asked. "Sure." Diego replied. They set off towards the herd. When they got to the herd they saw Peaches staring at a fruit tree with a peach hanging low. "Want the fruit Peaches?" Sara asked looking at her. Peaches looked at her then the peach. "Yup she wants it." Sara said looking at the tree. She then stood on her hind legs and put her front paws on the tree and tried to reach it but couldn't. "Hmm." she thought. "Diego come and help me." Sara asked. "What?" he asked. "Stand on my back and get that fruit for Peaches, I can't reach it by myself." she replied. "Um why can't you stand on my back and get?" "Beacuse I don't like heights. "But I'm too heavy." "Aww come on please?" "Ok ok." He then put his paws on her back and then hoisted himself on to her and reached up to the tree and got a hold of the fruit and got down off Sara gently and gave it to Peaches. "Good job Diego." commented Sara. "Now Peaches is happy." "Tank yew unkul Deeago and untee Shara."

**Read and Review!**


End file.
